


Capture the Flag

by that_one_book_and_theatre_nerd



Series: Solangelo [1]
Category: The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, just a little bit though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_book_and_theatre_nerd/pseuds/that_one_book_and_theatre_nerd
Summary: One-shots I've written about everyone's favorite gay demigods (Nico di Angelo and Will Solace), I love them more than I hate myself (which is A LOT)





	Capture the Flag

Nico’s eyes shot open as he abruptly sat up in his bed. A cold sweat trickled down his forehead, and he couldn’t keep his fast breathing quiet. Nico did what he always tried to do after a nightmare: take deep breaths, take in surroundings, and relax.  
_It’s okay,_ he told himself. _I’m not in Tartarus anymore. I’m in the Hades Cabin, at Camp Half-Blood. I’m safe. I’m home. Will is here—_  
Nico felt like he woke up again when he looked to his left and saw Will Solace, his eyes slowly opening as he yawned.  
“Nico?” Will asked, yawning again. “You okay?”  
“Y-Yeah,” Nico replied, realizing he was still shaking from the images of Tartarus.  
Will sat up and slowly put his arm around Nico. Nico fell into Will’s embrace, and Will gently leaned back onto his back, taking Nico with him.  
“Wanna talk about it?” Will asked, stroking Nico’s hair.  
“N-no,” Nico replied, taking Will’s other hand and bringing it up to his mouth to kiss it. Nico’s head was nested right under Will’s chin.  
“Okay,” Will replied as he moved his head to kiss the top of Nico’s.  
Nico fell asleep again, and he had no more nightmares as Will held him close.  
**——————————**  
The next day was a Capture the Flag tournament. Nico and Will ended up on opposing teams. Nico walked over to Will as they were putting on their armor. He had his black Stygian-iron sword out, nonchalantly twirling the hilt with his fingers.  
“Well, look who _finally_ decided to get out of bed!” Will said as he saw Nico and smiled brightly. Nico rolled his eyes.  
“I was going to wish you good luck, but I guess now I’ll show no mercy on the battlefield,” Nico said, smirking. Will laughed and wrapped Nico up in his arms.  
“I love it when you try to be threatening,” Will said as he planted a kiss on top of Nico’s head. His heart beat a million times faster.  
“What do you mean try?” Nico asked jokingly.  
“You know what I mean.”  
“ _Do_ I?”  
“ _Do_ you?”  
“Don’t answer my questions with other questions!”  
“ _Make_ me.”  
“Is that a _challenge,_ Solace?”  
“ _Is_ it?”  
Nico couldn’t stop smiling as he brought Will’s head down and kissed his lips. The two boys smiled, which sometimes interrupted the kiss, but it didn’t bother them. When they finally parted, Will touched the tip of his nose to Nico’s.  
“I guess you made me, di Angelo.”  
“You should know better than to challenge the _Ghost King,_ ” Nico replied, closing his eyes and tracing Will’s cheekbone with his thumb.  
“I really should at this point, shouldn’t I?”  
“ _Mm-hmm._ ”  
“CAMPERS! MEET UP WITH YOUR TEAM CAPTAINS! I WILL BLOW MY HORN TO START THE GAME IN FIVE MINUTES!” Chiron called out to the group of campers. Will and Nico gave each other one last kiss as they parted ways and headed to their respected teams.  
**——————————**  
Nico moved as silently as he could throughout the forest as he made his way towards his destination: a rather tiny clearing in the forest (about five-by-five square-feet of grass), where apparently a member of the Hermes Cabin claimed that Will Solace would go to to retrieve the Blue Team’s flag, if the Red Team was lucky enough to somehow get ahold of the Blue Team’s flag. Nico’s job was simple: keep Will from passing the Blue Team’s flag to whoever he was supposed to pass it to.  
Basically, Nico was the cliché distraction.  
Once Nico had entered the clearing an taken in his surroundings, a rustling of leaves alerted Nico’s attention to the opposite side of the clearing, and his heart started beating a bit faster when he saw Will Solace run into the clearing. A corner of Nico’s mouth turned up into a smirk as he met Will’s sky-blue eyes.  
“Well, well, well, if it isn’t my _significant annoyance._ ”  
“Hello to you too, _sweetheart._ ” Will swaggered up to Nico and crossed his arms.  
“Sorry, Solace, but you’re not getting my team’s flag.”  
“Well, _you’re_ not getting _my_ team’s flag,” Will retorted.  
Both demigods squinted in confusion at each other.  
“Wait, what?” Nico said.  
“Wait, what are you _doing_ here?” Will asked.  
“Stopping _you _from getting the Blue Team’s flag, of course!”__  
“…No, I’m here to stop you from getting my team’s flag.”  
They stared at each other as they processed the situation.  
“We’re both distractions for ourselves, aren’t we?” Will asked.  
“Mm-hmm,” Nico replied.  
Will smiled. “Well, we might as well distract each other then, right?”  
Nico couldn’t stop a small smile from forming.  
“For the team’s sake, of course,” he joked.  
“Oh, yeah, _of course._ For the _team._ What other reason could there _possibly_ be?” Will asked sarcastically.  
Will and Nico were standing nose-to-nose.  
“Are you sure it has nothing to do with the fact that you _want_ to?” Nico asked teasingly.  
Will and Nico sat down on the grass.  
“Let’s find out,” Will whispered as he cupped Nico’s face and brought Nico’s lips to his own. They closed their eyes as they relaxed in the moment, forgetting completely about the Capture the Flag game.  
**——————————**  
Nico and Will were interrupted a few minutes later by Annabeth running into the clearing from one side, and Percy running in from the other. Nico and Will both stood up hastily and readjusted their armor.  
“Will! What are you _doing?_ ” Annabeth exclaimed. Percy laughed as he triumphantly held up the Red Team’s flag.  
“We won, Nico!”  
“Cool!” Nico exclaimed as he high-fived Percy. Annabeth, on the other hand, put her face in her hands.  
“ _Gods,_ Will, I should have known you’d do _too_ good of a job distracting Nico.”  
Will laughed as he wrapped an arm around Nico, who leaned into him and smiled.  
“Yeah, I don’t know what else you could have expected, Annabeth,” Will replied, smiling.  
“Well, it doesn’t matter who wins or loses. What matters is that we all have fun!” Percy said joyfully.  
“You’re only saying that because your team won, _Seaweed Brain._ ”  
“That’s 100 percent correct, _Wise Girl._ ” Annabeth walked over to Percy, and Annabeth smirked as they joined hands.  
The four friends walked back to the Dining Pavillion together for dinner, laughing and joking along the way. Will didn’t pull away from Nico, and Nico held on tight.


End file.
